1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to annealing a dielectric layer, and more specifically, to annealing a dielectric layer that can be used in a non-volatile memory device.
2. Related Art
Non-volatile memory (NVM) devices are advantageous because they retain charge when no power is applied. Typical NVM devices include a floating gate memory. However, nanocrystal or nanocluster memories have been found to be advantageous over floating gate memories because the nanocrystal memory has less charge leakage, which is created from gate dielectric defects. During hot carrier injection of electrons into the nanocrystals, some electrons may become trapped in the control oxide, which undesirably increases threshold voltage. Because it is not possible to erase the charge trapped in the control oxide, the electrons accumulate during operation and the threshold voltage continues to increase further. In addition, the charge in the control oxide can decrease reliability due to internal electric fields working concomitantly with an external bias. For example, electrons trapped in the control oxide can degrade data retention of nanocrystals programmed with electrons by accelerating tunneling loss through the portion of the dielectric under the nanocrystals. Thus, there is a desire for nanocrystal memories that do not have the problems discussed above.